The Gamer
by Never should have happened
Summary: Ash and his rivals have joined together and became a group of gamers to that work for Youtube. This is an adventure that tells the geeks of highschool becoming the great overlords of Youtube. Something that no one knows. (Disclaimers inside)


**Hey guys I have a new story. I know I have another story I should be working on but during my breaks I wrote another story. So here it is. I don't know about this, I might not continue it. I just made this one up on the whim.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Youtube, that's why I cry at night.**

"Ash, honey! Wake up!" Hollered said mother.

"Five more minutes..." Mumbled the boy named Ash.

"Ashton Ketchum! Get up now! Today is your first day as a Junior!" Said mother now leaning on the doorstep. Ash immediately bolted upwards, knocking Pikachu off his chest.

"I totally for—" Ash was interrupted by Pikachu's shock of anger for being woken up to abruptly.

"Just hurry and brush up! You have 25 minutes until the bus arrives." Ash's mother warned. Ash sulkily walked towards his bathroom and looked at his own reflection. He had raven like hair with brown soft eyes. He had a tall frame with long skinny arms. His arms weren't twigs, he actually packed some muscles and he is stronger than he looks. It's just his tall frame makes him look like a chopstick.

He quickly grabbed his toothbrush and obviously began brushing his teeth. He turned on his laptop and began uploading videos on Youtube. It was videos he made yesterday. It was him playing games and a update video explaining how he wasn't going to update as quick now that school was starting up again.

"Ash! C'mon, you ten minutes left!" His mother shouted. Ash completely blanked out and looked down, realizing that he still hasn't put on pants yet. He slowly looked back up and felt his toothbrush fall to the ground.

Łįñę Bræk

Ash dashed downstairs only to be hit with an aroma of food.

"Ash you only have 3 minutes! Your friends are already outside waiting for the bus and you!" Ash's mother scowled. "So hurry up and ea—" Once Ash heard his friends were outside, he grabbed the toast on the table and slipped it in his mouth and grabbed a napkin to clean his hands.

"See ya mom! Got to go! Love you." Ash speedily said while slamming the door. His mother merely sighed. How could she get mad, he does pay the bills after all.

Ash barely made it to his friend when the bus full of kids made it to the stop. The group of friends pushed there way to the back where they could secretly talk about there videos. You see, Ash and his friends are big Youtubers who play games with each other. They all have their own respective channels, well some of them do. They were about to reach a million subs on the groups main channel. They were known as the 'Pokemon League' named after the world's government system. Literally.

"So what are we going to do for the 1 million subs special?" Asked Gary Oak. His name was SuperSquirtle69. (Super Mario... Anyone get it?)"

"I don't know." Answered a purple hair Paul. His name was SPoPMON. (It's supposed to be an acronym, I got this idea off of an awesome youtuber)

"We can do a skit." Suggested Brock. Brock didn't really have a channel, the senior was just old friends with the group that appears frequently.

"You know what happened last time, we made a hole in Ash's wall." Muttered Trip. Trip was like the intern that helps control the main groups channel.

"Yeah that was kind of a scary moment..." Ash remarked, slowly recalling the moment. His name was P1KACHU, quite obviously named after his starter pokemon Pikachu.

The group's conversation came to a stop when the bus stopped, signifying the arrival to school. The small group of five made it to the entrance of school, thinking of a new year, a new person. Sadly that wasn't true. They were pummeled with paper and rocks being called computer freaks. You see, the group all met when they were freshmen's sharing a Computer Science class. Sorry I meant AP Computer Science. They were so smart with computers that they advanced to APCA, in there second semester of freshmen year after their teacher made an appeal to the school board to bumped them up a higher level. Of course they were approved and the seniors of that time picked on them. That's how they met Brock. Brock was a Sophomore that time and was usually there to help. Sadly he was only put on the spotlight and he too was picked on.

The group's sad journey to the office only got worst when they bumped in to the school bullies, and let's say they were not nice. Names are not needed to be said. That's a story for another time.

Finally the grouped arrived at the office with bruised shoulders and red cheeks. They covered in stickers and sticky notes. Thank The Lord it only started at school. It usually started in the bus, but because for some lucky reason all the students there but them were freshmen.

The kind staff lady sadly gave them their schedules. She was usually the person that sits at the front desks. So whenever one of the teens got hurt, she was the first person to see them. Which is pretty much twice a week.

She sadly watch them walk away to their pits of hell. Hopefully, the school heard her plea, telling them to try and put these five together. Professor Juniper watched the door as it was about to close. As it was about to close, she watched them walk together next to the window. She quickly covered her mouth in shock as a group of teens mobbed them and dragged them away to who knows where. All shouting in glee as the small group desperately tried to run. There terrible screams scared her to close her eyes and not see what was happening. This is going to be a depressing year.

Oh, and did I tell you yet? No one knows they are Youtubers.

**Anyway, that was my short chapter. I might not continue it but of you guys like it enough than maybe.**

**-Zodiak**


End file.
